civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Romania (Vlad III)
Romania led by Vlad III is a custom civilisation by LastSwordLS Civilization Set, with contributions from hokath. This mod requires Gods and Kings & Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Bucharest with Nicosia. Introduction Romania Archaeological studies have uncovered some of the oldest human remains of Homo sapiens in Europe at Peștera cu Oase, possibly from the first modern humans to have entered the continent some 42,000 years ago. The earliest written evidence of people living in the territory of present-day Romania, the Getae, comes from Herodotus in his Histories (c. 440 BC). At the time when the Roman Emperor Domitian led military campaigns in the region between 87 and 88 AD, the territories were inhabited by Dacians, a branch of Thracian people. Roman incursions under Emperor Trajan between 101–102 AD and 105–106 AD led to annexed parts of the Dacian kingdom as the Dacia Traiana province of the Roman Empire. Due to the rich local ore deposits (especially gold and silver in places like Alburnus Maior), colonists were brought from all over the empire. This introduced Vulgar Latin and started a period of intense Romanisation that would give birth to the Proto-Romanian language. During the 3rd century AD, as a result of invasions by migratory populations, Roman troops were pulled out of Dacia around 271 AD, making it the first province to be abandoned. The territory was later invaded by various migratory populations including Goths, Huns, Gepids, Avars, Bulgars, Pechenegs, and Cumans. Several competing theories have been proposed to explain the origin of modern Romanians, but linguistic and geo-historical analysis tend to indicate that Romanians coalesced as a major ethnic group both North and South of the lower Danube in the regions previously colonized by Romans. Vlad III Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia (1431–1476/77), was a member of the House of Drăculești, a branch of the House of Basarab, also known, using his patronymic, as (Vlad) Drăculea or (Vlad) Dracula. He was posthumously dubbed Vlad the Impaler,' '''and was a three-time Voivode of Wallachia, ruling mainly from 1456 to 1462, the period of the incipient Ottoman conquest of the Balkans. His father, Vlad II Dracul, was a member of the Order of the Dragon, which was founded to protect Christianity in Eastern Europe. Vlad III is revered as a folk hero in Romania as well as other parts of Europe for his protection of the Romanians both north and south of the Danube. A significant number of Romanian common folk and remaining boyars (nobles) moved north of the Danube to Wallachia, recognized his leadership and settled there following his raids on the Ottomans. As the cognomen "The Impaler" suggests, his practice of impaling his enemies is part of his historical reputation. During his lifetime, his reputation for excessive cruelty spread abroad, to Germany and elsewhere in Europe. The name of the vampire Count Dracula in Bram Stoker's 1897 novel ''Dracula was inspired by Vlad's patronymic and reputation. Dawn of Man All hail Vlad the third, Prince of Wallachia, Transylvania and Moldavia. Surrounded by powerful rivals, the Ottoman Empire and Kingdom of Hungary, your people were forced to defend their sovereignty. While fighting much stronger enemies, the Dacian people embraced artful tactics: from scorched earth, through traps and guerilla fighting, to impaling their enemies. Sheer terror had turned the whole of Mehemt II's army back to Constantinople in 1462 after encountering thousands of impaled corpses along the Danube River. Yet the Romanians have also proved that they can fight in open battle; at Vaslui, where 120,000 Ottoman troops faced a decisive defeat inflicted by Stephen the Great, with an army some three times smaller. This victory is remembered as the greatest ever secured by the Cross against Islam. Ferocious warrior and wise leader, even in this new land, your enemies already plot to divide up your empire between themselves! Will you lead an army against them that will instil terror into their children for ages to come? Will you outshine your bloodthirsty rivals with inspirational and heavenly architecture? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Ahh, greetings. Listen! Can you hear the wolves howl?" Introduction: "Who are you and what brought you here, seeking my Princely presence? Speak, if you are attached to your head." Defeat: "Assassination is the weapon of cowards. It is a disgrace that you couldn't face me in fair battle." Defeat: "Death... is not... the end." Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Full Credits List * hokath: Text. * LastSword: All else. Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:LastSword Category:Eastern Cultures Category:Romania